


A Bad Day in New York City is Still Better than A Good Day Anywhere Else

by betweentowns



Series: Little Moments Make Lives [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: But a Whipped One, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Percy is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweentowns/pseuds/betweentowns
Summary: Percy and Annabeth disagree again about living in New Rome, but Percy will follow his Wise Girl anywhere she wants, anyways. Set during the small period of time before the Seven leave for Greece, and after Annabeth and Percy's reunion in MoA.





	A Bad Day in New York City is Still Better than A Good Day Anywhere Else

"Hmmm," Percy hums, his lips pressing themselves along various places on Annabeth's bare shoulders. "What do you think about New Rome?"

Later today, they would be leaving on the Argo II for Greece with the rest of the Seven, but for now, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson had escaped Camp Jupiter in favor of a weekend at Annabeths dad's place in San Francisco. For all they knew, it would be their last weekend to spend alone together for a very long time - maybe for ever. 

Her dad was away at some sort of aircraft convention, and Percy and Annabeth had the house to themselves the entire weekend. Annabeth can't remember the last time she'd spent so much time purely enjoying her boyfriends company - because there wasn't one.

They had spent their Friday, and Saturday, (and maybe a little bit of today, too,) mostly in bed, just loving each other, slowly, passionately - a type of sex they had never had before - never even had the time for. They had only ever untangled themselves from her downy purple blankets to shower once or twice, (together) cook, (seductively feed each other the sexiest foods they could find in her dad's refrigerator,) and watch three episodes of a "Greek mythology" based TV show (laugh at how bad it was, before ignoring it completely in favor of more sex.)  

Right now, though, they were sitting at the marble kitchen island finishing their breakfast (just coffee, black and sweet - they were still New Yorkers, after all.) 

"New Rome? It's for Romans, no?" She leans back into his face, let's him pull down a strap on her tank top. Her skin is becoming a color that is not sun-burnt, yet not quite sun-kissed. She's only half paying attention. 

"It's just... well, _jeez_ Annabeth," Percy sighs, and his warm breath fans out over her neck. 

She turns around to face him and asks, "What?" 

"I don't understand why you're so averse to this. You could go to college, Annabeth, somewhere safe - study architecture. I thought that was what you wanted."

"Averse," she replies, "big word." 

 _"Annabeth."_ His tone is the kind of wistful that makes her want to humor him, so she does.

"Ok, and then what would _you_ do, hmm? While I'm studying architecture?" 

Annabeth watches him think about this. She's always read Percy the way she reads books. His every thought is clear to see in the tilt of his head, motion of his brows, set of his lips. 

"I'd get my GED, and go to college, too. Study, dunno marine biology or something," he tells her finally, running the hand that's not wrapping its fingers around her waist through his too-long hair and tugging on the lock she knows was once colored silver.

And Annabeth knows, she knows that he honestly thinks this will make her happy. It's the same way she knows nearly everything there is to know about him. Whatever cloth people were made of, her and Percy were cut from the same exact price of fabric. 

"It's fucked up - that they use us like this and push us into their crosshairs, Percy." Annabeth twists around completely now, meets his eyes. Stormy grey on sea-green.

Percy purses his lips but stays silent and she knows, about this at least, that he disagrees with her. It's easy for him in a way it will never be for her to see the nobleness, the worth, of the way they constantly lay their lives on the line in hope of saving others. 

"It _is_ Percy - and I can't believe, I can't believe after all these years of living the way we do - this fucked up life ... you still think that it's gonna be over and we're gonna have a happy ending, that we'll just be fine? ... that because we worked so hard, it'll be better in the end? _Bullshit_ \- "

Percy's talking over her before she even finishes "But it makes _sense,_ doesn't it? It's just logic, Annabeth... we deserve -"

"The gods don't give a _shit_ about what we deserve. They're not about to start now. What all my years have taught me - the war, losing you, if anything, is that we should focus on right _now,_ Percy. Who knows if we'll even make it to the other side of this war - and if we do - who's saying we're gonna even be the same people we are now. We're demigods- we need to live in the moment." 

He pulls her close now, wrapping his arms around her waist. His skin had tanned to a perfect golden. Perfect to her, anyways. The fight goes out of Annabeth in seconds. 

"Ok, ok. Hmm. And your moment is New York?" 

"Right now, yes." And she lets him pull her close and press a kiss to her lips - his lips, now considering the way she belongs to him. The same way he belongs to her. Completely and willingly. "What will come-"

"Can come," Percy finishes lowly, so that she feels the words rumble in the hand that is pressed to his chest.

Another kiss. And another. One more, one more.

But then the digital clock on the stove turns to 10, and Annabeth finishes her coffee in one gulp. _Time to get back to work._

She is dancing out of his grip and towards the bathroom when Percy calls to her "You, know, I read somewhere that contrary to popular belief, it's safer to raise kids in New York City than Cali, anyways!"

She laughs, but allows him this. Thinking about kids is definitely _not_ considered living in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post ever - in fact, my first time ever posting any writing, everywhere! Thought I'd share this (very) short fic I wrote on my ride home today. Whenever I imagine Percy and Annabeth, I can only ever see them still in New York, and this is how I think the decision might've gone down. It's my first time writing fan fiction so the characters are a little OOC - but I had to share, I love Percabeth!


End file.
